


Reckless {TimKon}

by BloodthirstyMerc



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Kon-El | Conner Kent, Alpha/Omega, Cuddles, Cute, DC comics - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, No Smut, Omega Tim Drake, Omega Verse, One Shot, Red Robin, Superboy - Freeform, Teen Titans - Freeform, Timkon, Worry, ahhh, dc, not really angst, snuggles, what are tags, yet - Freeform, you know what i'm like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: Sometimes Tim forgets he isn't invincible and that he needs to watch out for himself as well as others.Short TimKon, omegaverse, mpreg, oneshot for a special someone :)





	Reckless {TimKon}

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. I've basically fallen off the edge of the world but I've been working on a pretty big writing project over the past few months and I hope it'll be worth it.
> 
> Sorry for inactivity, maybe next year I'll do better. I'll try. Until then enjoy this little bit of cuteness requested by a cute human in my life :)

Tim knew better, he’s not a fool and so he knows that in serious circumstances he needs to watch out for himself as well as everyone else around him. But as Jason likes to point out on, at the least, a daily basis, no one who was trained by Bruce knows how to look after themselves. It’s a miracle if Jason doesn’t also point out that it’s the reason he got himself killed. Because no one knows about that do they? But everyone will agree with him on the fact that every ‘bat kid’ will put everyone else before themselves, no matter how much they know that their lives matter too. In moments of stress in a dangerous mission, it’s hard to remember that you too, are not invincible like the people you’re trying to protect aren’t.

It’s even hard to remember that some of the people that you’re fighting alongside have powers. Tim can recall countless times that he’d see Dick try and get in the way of Wally when the speedster could get out of the way faster then Dick could blink. Jason always throws himself in the line of fire, no matter who’s on the other side. He’s taken bullets for Superman because his brain is just telling him to stop someone else from getting shot. Kori hates him for it, always has a go at him for trying to protect her when she could break him in half with one finger.

And Tim’s guilty of it too, getting in the way to protect Kon a lot, to make sure Bart’s got a human shield like his little body could do much to make sure Bart doesn’t get himself hurt. Tim’s probably as bad as Jason when it comes to feeling like he has to have everyone’s back. He’s even tried to get in the way of Bruce to make sure he isn’t getting hit. Bruce obviously always kicks his ass for it and lectures him for what feels like hours on it.

But Tim will always deny to everyone else that he was being reckless, especially on the mission they just completed but he knows for a fact that he let himself get too distracted today. He also won’t admit that if he’d taken on this mission on his own that he probably would’ve been in a lot of trouble because of his recklessness. But he’d decided to call in the Titans, and luckily so because there was a worse scene waiting for him then he’d thought.

Tim doesn’t usually take as little care as he did today, that’s Jason’s job to be the reckless one, but it happens from time to time. Tim can admit that to at least himself if he’s not being too stubborn. But even that could be hard for himself. He liked to think that he was never in the wrong, he was too good, too smart to ever put himself in a situation that he couldn’t get out of. Damian probably has a chart somewhere that has a tally for all the times Tim got himself into easily avoidable situations, all the times that he went in over his head and the times he was actually right in his calculations. That last column is probably more empty then he’d like to admit.

But it didn’t matter now, it was over with and they’d come out all in one piece with the villains dealt with yet again. They were in Gordon's hands now, he had no say in it anymore and didn’t even have to think about it at all. That’s what he thought anyway, considering they’d all finally headed home now that it was close to the early hours of the morning. But apparently, he was mistaken because as soon as they’re in their apartment, Kon’s leaning against the counter in the kitchen, staring him down. Tim knows the lecture that’s right on the tip of the Kryptonians tongue and so he makes a point to act like he hasn’t noticed that Kon’s watching his every move.

He just slides over to the fridge and gets out the carton of milk. He doesn’t even bother with getting himself a glass because that would require him approaching Kon and downs a mouthful of the liquid straight away. Kon hasn’t moved or looked away from him and so Tim keeps drinking the milk like he’s just that thirsty for it. He isn’t, one mouthful would’ve been enough but he’s committed now.

“I know that you think I’m going to ignore this if you ignore me, but I’m as stubborn as you, Drake.” Kon says after a few minutes of Tim awkwardly holding onto the milk carton. Tim lets out a small sigh and turns to face his alpha. He holds out the carton and with only a moment’s hesitation Kon takes it from him and takes a sip for himself. Tim wants to say something witty about him spending too much time with Damian to feel he needs to call him by last name, but he bites his own tongue.

“I think you underestimate my stubbornness.” Tim mumbles instead and Kon shakes his head a little and closes up the carton, handing it back to Tim so he can put it back in the fridge.

“I think I understand it just fine though.” Kon crosses his arms over his chest, tapping his fingers against his bicep. Tim doesn’t want to admit that Kon’s right, but they both know that he is. They’ve known each other for so long now and been together for over half that time. So if Kon didn’t know Tim well enough, well then maybe things weren’t as good between them as Tim thought they were.

“We don’t have to talk about this, I’ll admit that I should’ve been a little more cautious today but it’s fine now, I didn’t get myself hurt or anything so it’s fine Kon.”

“Look I’m as sick of saying this stuff as you are hearing me say it, but I feel like it’s not getting through to you in the slightest.” Kon sighs and Tim holds up his hands in something like a surrender.

“If you say that recklessness was exactly the thing that got Jason killed I might slap you.”

“No, I’ll let Jason do that,” Kon assures with a smirk that doesn’t stay long or true on his face. “But babe, in honesty today was pretty bad.”

“It wasn’t Kon, I’ve done worse.” Tim shrugs casually. Kon’s face drops even more, this time to a look of annoyance. Tim won’t look at Kon because even though it’s true, today was still bad. Still, he tries to save face. “At least I wasn’t stabbed or shot today.”

“That’s the only way today could’ve been worse Tim.” Kon raises his voice a little now so Tim knows that he’s really upset about what happened. Tim curls in on himself a little more out of shame. He hates it when he makes Kon worry about him. He doesn’t go out and try to make things worse for himself, he doesn’t want to make Kon feel like shit because he can’t look after himself.

“I’m sorry Kon, okay? I won’t promise to be more careful because I always do that and nothing ever changes. So… I’ll just promise that whenever it does happen, it’s not because I think that my life isn’t worth it.”

“I know that’s not what you think Tim, and I know that you don’t realise you’re doing it because all of you do it, but I get worried. I’m not always there to protect you and I know that you hate it when I make it sound like you need protecting because you don’t, I know you don’t. I mean there’s no way you would’ve ever been a Robin if you couldn’t. But you all think you’re invincible and that’s dangerous because you aren’t. You’ve got some of the best skills I’ve ever seen, even without Bruce’s training I don’t doubt you would’ve been a pretty good fighter. But you don’t have any powers, you’re just human and you’re not untouchable.”

Tim hadn’t really expected a rant close to this from Kon, despite his record of ranting to Tim about how careless he can be. Something in his voice is different today and it’s a little concerning. He doesn’t really sound angry, just upset in a way Tim can’t recall ever hearing in his voice before. He doesn’t know what to say in response to that and so he just plays with his own fingers like a child getting told off.

Kon watches the omega for a long moment before his shoulders sag and he pushes back his hair, letting out a soft sigh. He reaches his hand out to Tim and offers him a soft yet still sad smile. “Let’s get to bed baby.”

“Shower first,” Tim suggests and Kon smirks lightly.

“Only if I’m joining you.”

Tim can’t stop the smile that creeps across his lips. He shakes his head but takes Kon’s hand in his own all the same and Kon follows after him happily.

\- - -

Kon mainly goes with Tim because he feels like he needs to spend more time with him, needs to be around and to look after him. But he won’t say the last one out loud. Tim doesn’t need to be babysat, he doesn’t need someone to watch him and worst of all, look after him. But Kon loves him and wants to make sure that his partner, his mate was always okay.

That was the hardest part about this.

Tim was his omega, his mate, but he hated the feeling of helplessness that came with being an omega. He wanted to stand up for himself, fight his own wars alone and come across as an alpha. He wanted to be strong and in charge but there was always that natural instinct kicking him in his own ass whenever he acted up. He is by nature, meant to be silent and a following sheep. Tim wasn’t that kind of person and so his biology and his personality clashed and maybe one day it’d tear him apart. Kon has to be some form of solid ground for him to stand on without letting his alpha instincts kick in and put Tim back into his place.

Kon has always tried his hardest to make sure that Tim was put first, that Tim’s wants and needs were more important than his own. Not because he’s an omega, but because he didn’t want to be treated like one. But instincts can be hard to fight because Tim is his _mate_ and the alpha in him wants him to treat Tim exactly like that.

So Kon tries not to spend too much time focusing on Tim in the shower. Though he does offer to wash the omegas hair for him and Tim doesn’t deny him the opportunity. He happily lets Kon massage shampoo through his hair while he stands still, holding onto Kon’s waist with his eyes closed and just takes in the feeling. But besides that, Kon doesn’t try to do anything else for Tim, despite how much he wants to, especially after today.

\- - -

Tim beats Kon back into their room and so before Kon even has a chance to grab his shirt, Tim’s already pulling it on before he even gets his underwear on. Which shouldn’t be a surprise at this point, it’s basically become Tim’s shirt at this stage because the younger will wear it every second he gets. It’s not even one of Kon’s good shirts, it’s just a black ‘Nasa’ shirt that has ‘Nerd’ written on it in the Nasa logo. But Tim seemed to love it, probably because it’s been Kon’s pyjama shirt since before they were together.

So Kon skips on any form of clothes beside his boxers for the night considering he never wore pants to bed. Tim doesn’t quite drown in Kon’s shirts, but it does go halfway down his thighs, enough that he doesn’t really need to wear his underwear anyway. But Tim sleeping in Kon’s shirt means that next time he wears it, it’ll smell like Tim for hours until the omegas scent is drowned out by his own.

Kon climbs into their bed and lets Tim snuggle into his side. Something that Kon quickly realised about his omega when they got together was that the thing he loved to do the most was press his nose into Kon’s neck. It gives him more of an excuse to kiss his neck as well, but Kon knows the real reason he does it is because an omega always feels better if they can take in as much of their alphas smell as possible.

Kon runs his fingers through Tim’s hair lightly, in as calming a motion as he can. Tim makes a little sound in the back of his throat, probably the closest sound to a purr that the younger can pull off and it makes Kon smile to himself. And now that it’s all silent around them the only thing that Kon can hear is Tim’s breathing and even better, his heartbeat. The sound makes him feel warm and fuzzy inside and he moves his other hand to rest lightly on Tim’s belly.

“When were you gonna tell me?” Kon mumbles, his voice almost a low whisper. He hears Tim exhale slowly and feels his hand move to rest on his own. Tim also curls in on himself more like he was scared which makes Kon nuzzle into his hair as best as he can, giving it a kiss as well.

“I don’t know. I just… I’m sorry Kon. I didn’t know like we haven’t talked about this, we’re not ready for it, it’s all just...” Tim sighs and closes his eyes because he doesn’t know what to say.

“Baby it’s okay I’m not mad. When I first heard its heartbeat I thought it was all in my head. I just… I didn’t know how to bring it up.”

“I didn’t either,” Tim mumbles into Kon’s neck, snuggling in impossibly tighter to Kon’s side. “That’s why today worked you up so much isn’t it?”

“I’ve always worried about you Tim, you know that because we both know you’re reckless but knowing that you’re pregnant, that puts a whole new perspective to it, baby.” Kon mumbles into Tim’s still damp hair.

“I know, I’m sorry Kon I just don’t want everyone thinking they have to sideline me because of this. I know later on I’ll have to, but for now, I want to keep helping, I want to keep fighting.” Tim sighs but Kon shakes his head and holds onto him tighter.

“I can understand that but it’s dangerous and I don’t want anything bad happening.”

“...I’m sorry this wasn’t planned, Kon. We’re not ready for a baby.” Tim whimpers softly and Kon puts his hand under Tim’s chin and lifts his head up a little so that the omega has to look up at him. Kon offers Tim a soft smile and leans in to give him a kiss.

“We’ll make it work Tim, we always do. I’m just sorry that… well, it doesn’t matter.” Kon snuggles Tim back into his neck and rubs his arm lightly. Tim frowns and places his hand over Kon’s chest, tracing random circles over his pecs.

“It does. I want to know what you’re thinking.”

“I mean you shouldn’t be the one saying sorry, I got you pregnant. And we’ve been together for so long now that I’ve had so many chances to… take this further.” Kon mumbles the last bit, turning his head a little so his cheek is against the top of Tim’s head like he’d be looking away from Tim if they were keeping eye contact.

“What do you… you don’t mean like…” Tim bites his bottom lip and now he wishes that Kon was wearing a shirt so he could grip it.

“I do. I promise I’ll change that soon baby.” Kon hears Tim’s heartbeat stutter and that makes another small smile take over his face because he knows now that it’s what Tim really wants.

“Okay.” Tim mumbles into Kon’s skin, hiding his own smile against his neck. He places his hand over Kon’s on his hip and moves it around to his stomach again and holds it there. Kon nuzzles into Tim’s hair again and kisses the top of his head softly.

“Can I..?” Kon mumbles and gestures a little uselessly towards Tim’s stomach. Tim chuckles and gives Kon’s neck a little kiss before he rolls over onto his back and looks up to him.

“You don’t have to ask, I mean it’s yours too.” Tim offers Kon a soft smile, something sweet and cute. Kon returns Tim’s smile and leans up to give him a soft kiss before he shifts down on the bed and lays with his head level with Tim’s belly.

Tim watches him, biting his bottom lip as Kon rests his head lightly on Tim’s belly. Kon smiles to himself as he listens to both Tim’s own heartbeat and their babies. It hasn’t properly sunk in that this is their baby, that this is real. Kon’s thought about having kids with Tim before, but he thought it’d be years before that happened, despite how much they weren’t always actively trying to prevent it. He turns his head into Tim’s belly and gives it a little kiss. Tim chuckles and reaches down to run his fingers through Kon’s hair, tangling them in the wavy curls.

“I hope they’re like you.” Kon mumbles in a low voice as he looks up to his omega. Tim bites his lip and tries to stop himself from smiling too wide. Kon can see his cheeks flushing a little red which makes him smile even wider.

“What do you mean like me?” Maybe Tim’s playing dumb, or maybe he really doesn’t know what Kon means by that, but either way, Kon doesn’t care. Hearing Tim’s voice sound so soft and embarrassed makes his heart feel like it’s going to implode.

“Smart, maybe a little stubborn, likes to get themselves into trouble even though they don’t have to, just that they want the attention.”

“Hey!” Tim whines but it doesn’t deter Kon in the slightest.

“Cute, charming, someone you could definitely put all your trust into because they’re so kind. Someone with a heart so big that it’s impossible not to like them.” He nuzzles Tim’s belly, still looking up at his omega with a soft smile.

“That last one’s debatable.” Tim mumbles with a huff.

“Dami’s just jealous baby.” Kon pushes himself up again and crawls up the bed. He lays on his side again and wraps Tim up into his arms, snuggling him close to his chest. And he can’t help that he runs his hand down Tim’s body and rests his palm against Tim’s belly once more.

“Sure, sure.” Tim chuckles, happily cuddling back into Kon. Kon tilts Tim’s chin up and kisses him, slow, soft and with all the love he has for his boyfriend. They relax into their bed and each other's arms, letting the exhaustion of the day finally catch up to them.

“I love you.” Tim whispers, his eyes closed and his mind already drifting.

“I love you too Timmy, I love you both.”

And maybe Tim presses his face harder into Kon’s neck to try and stifle the sound he makes and the fact that Kon saying that makes him tear up, but maybe he does it just because he wants too. It doesn’t matter to Kon, because he knows for sure that Tim is the only person he wants and that this is the start of their family, and he couldn’t be happier than in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out


End file.
